Pliers-type hand tools with toggle-locking mechanisms are generally known as locking pliers. These pliers typically comprise a fixed arm having a fixed jaw on one end thereof. A movable arm pivots a movable jaw relative to the fixed jaw to open and close the jaws. The toggle-locking mechanism typically uses an over-center linkage to lock the jaws relative to one another. To grip a workpiece, the arms are tightly compressed such that the linkage of the toggle-locking mechanism locks the pliers onto the workpiece. Adjustments in the force applied by the jaws to the workpiece are generally made by turning an adjusting screw mounted in the fixed handle that engages the toggle locking mechanism. The adjusting screw is translated relative to the fixed handle to modify the physical dimensions of the toggle-locking mechanism to vary the effective length of the linkage of the toggle-locking mechanism. This adjustment varies the distance between the ends of the linkage to vary the distance between the jaws and the force applied by the jaws to the workpiece when the tool is locked. The pliers will remain firmly locked in place without the continuous application of force by the user. To open the pliers the user may pull the handles apart. Alternatively, the pliers may be provided with a release lever mounted on the movable handle that may be depressed to move the linkage out of the over-center locking position.